


A Very Polar Berry Afternoon

by karasunovolleygays, mozaikmage



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Two dummies being dummies together, fic with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage
Summary: Kageyama was lost in a strange place, but at least he wasn't the only one.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Furuya Satoru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	A Very Polar Berry Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blulious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blulious/gifts).



> This is an homage to Tersa/blulious, whose art and enthusiasm have delighted the fandom. Thank you, friend, for my life and my rights. :')

Kageyama looked around the bus platform, frowning when there were no signs of the group of students he had come with. Going out on their free Sunday while at summer volleyball camp at Shinzen High School had seemed like a good idea; there were only so many days he could go without shoveling at least a dozen meat buns into his mouth.

Those days had come and gone, and it was time to prowl for junk food. The hitch: he was in Saitama, he couldn’t find his travel companions, and he had no idea where the hell he was.

“Damn it.” Kageyama fished his phone out of his pocket to text Akaashi-san. He didn’t dare message anyone from Karasuno because he knew Tsukishima wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. 

The screen on his phone was pitch black, and when he attempted to power it back on, the 0% battery notification mocked him. “Damn it!”

Lips pursed in thought, Kageyama opted to wander over to the route map covering half the bus shelter wall. At least he had a starting point: the big red bullseye over his current location. The rest of the map, however, was a maze of wards and streets he knew nothing about. It was around noon, so he couldn’t even look up to figure out which way was north or south.

Staring at the map was not making anything clearer at all, but Kageyama did so nonetheless while commuters streamed past him in droves.

He almost didn’t notice someone standing next to him, mimicking his exact stance, until a shoulder bumped into his. 

“Oh, sorry,” came the stranger’s soft toned voice. 

Kageyama blinked at him, and he blinked at Kageyama. In unison they both asked, “Do you know where we are?”

Deflating slightly that the first person he spoke to couldn’t answer a simple question either, Kageyama eyed this boy who looked to be around the same age as him. It was bizarre, like peering into a mirror. Their hair was the same, their height was relatively the same, even their eye color was the same. The one feature that distinguished the two of them was the other boy’s heavy-lidded eyes, which gave him a permanent sleepy look.

“I was trying to go to the aquarium, but I should probably go back to school instead.” The boy ground the heels of his hands against his eyes and yawned. “I fell asleep on the bus.”

A pang of sympathy flashed in Kageyama’s gut. “I’m here for volleyball training camp, and I don’t know where we are, either.”

“Oh.” His new companion squinted at the map for a long moment before he pulled out his phone. “How did I end up in Saitama?” Thumbs speeding over the screen, he showed Kageyama a map that made even less sense to him than the giant route map. “I went north instead of south.”

Kageyama fought the urge to swipe the guy’s phone and figure out where the hell Shinzen was, but before he could talk himself out of it, the offer came. “What’s the school you were looking for?”

“Shinzen High School.” Soon he had a map in front of him that showed a destination a bit northeast of their current location. Kageyama glanced back and forth until he was able to spot the location on the bus map. “Oh, okay.”

Upon further perusal, Kageyama frowned when he noticed the next departure time for a bus heading in Shinzen’s direction. This other guy wasn’t in much better shape, with the next bus heading that far south didn’t leave for over an hour. “Damn it.”

“Oh well.” He turned to Kageyama. “I’m Furuya. I play baseball.”

“Kageyama,” he replied, but his attention was immediately diverted to Furuya’s long limbs, shrouded in voluminous clothing. Brows knit in concentration, he grabbed Furuya’s upper arm and mapped the contours of his solid biceps. Next, he squatted to take in the thickness of Furuya’s thighs. “You would make a good spiker. You probably have a killer vertical.”

Furuya shook his head. “I’m a pitcher. I’ve never played volleyball before.”

It wasn’t until Kageyama noticed several people in the vicinity gawking at him that he realized he had his hands all over a stranger in public. “Sorry. I do weird stuff sometimes.”

“It’s okay.” Furuya took a turn inspecting Kageyama, eliciting a few gasps from passing old ladies when he lifted the hem of Kageyama’s tee to examine his abs. “I wish I could have a core like that, but I usually end up sleeping through weight training. It’s always too hot here.”

Kageyama agreed that Saitama was hotter than Miyagi, but not enough to deter him from honing his body and mind to be the best he could be. Biting back a comment of such, Kageyama instead pointed to a nearby convenience store with a shaded awning covering a few weathered tables.

“Oh, uh, sorry to bother you. Jun-san used to make sure I took the right bus, but he’s not in our room anymore.” 

For the first time since they met, Kageyama thought that Furuya looked truly lost, and he knew that face well enough to realize it had nothing to do with bus stops. Summer Koushien was about to kick into full swing, if he recalled correctly, and if this guy wandered around getting stranded in other prefectures, he clearly wasn’t going.

“You want to get something to drink?” Kageyama blurted, surprising them both.

Furuya nodded. “Yeah. I’m kind of hungry, too.”

Recalling the meat buns he had just wolfed down in the shop he had pointed out, Kageyama grabbed Furuya’s wrist and dragged him toward the store.

Ten minutes and two thousand yen lighter, they emerged with a big bag of meat buns and onigiri, plus two large bottles of blueberry flavored milk. Settling on one of the tables far from the sun Furuya seemed to dislike so much, Kageyama groaned in anticipation as he cracked open the seal on his bottle of milk.

They pecked through the repast in relative silence. Once it was finished, Furuya cleaned up and sat back down. “Thank you for hanging out with me. I’m not a very interesting person to talk to.”

Kageyama didn’t think he knew enough about anything other than volleyball to agree, so he shrugged and rested his chin on his crossed arms. “Everyone is interesting at what they love the most”

Furuya’s eyes widened, and he flicked through his phone until he passed it to Kageyama. On the screen was a short video of a few penguins diving into water at what looked like a zoo or aquarium. “Penguins waterproof themselves with a natural oil that comes from their tails. Also, males hatch and take care of the babies.”

“Ohh,” Kageyama cooed, leaning closer to watch the looping video over and over. “They’re fast.”

“Yeah.” Moving to the next little clip, Furuya’s lips curled in a soft smile when he produced one of a polar bear sleeping next to its offspring. “Polar bears don’t actually have white fur. Their fur is translucent, but it reflects the sun and just looks white.”

More interested than he ever thought he would be, Kageyama slipped over to Furuya’s side of the table so they could peruse Furuya’s personal library of majestic animals, mostly of the polar variety.

He nearly jumped when he heard his name called out from the sidewalk. “Kageyama, there you are!”

Akaashi waved at him before taking a seat at the table. “We couldn’t find you after you went off looking for meat buns. Our bus back to Shinzen is almost here.”

Kageyama held his breath, looking back and forth between Akaashi’s expectant gaze and Furuya’s pleading one. Swallowing, he asked, “Akaashi-san, can we help Furuya find the bus back to his school?”

Chuckling, Akaashi waved them both toward the platform. “Sure. Let’s get you sorted out.”

In seconds (Kageyama didn’t know how and probably never would), Akaashi had the exact time and bus number to carry Furuya back to wherever Seidou High School was. On cue, their own bus started rolling to a stop.

Quickly, Kageyama snatched Furuya’s phone and texted himself. “If you want help with core exercises, let me know.”

“Yeah.” Furuya’s cheeks were pink (maybe the sun was making him hot again?) as he waved off Kageyama and Akaashi, who joined the rest of the volleyball camp contingent on the bus. 

From his seat at a window, Kageyama watched Furuya’s shrinking form until long after the entire platform dissolved along the horizon.

Next to him, Akaashi raised a brow. “I never pictured you the type to make friends with random strangers.” When Kageyama ducked as far as his shoulders would allow, Akaashi chortled. “Furuya-kun seems a lot like you, though that really wouldn't make you both automatically get along.”

Wilting under Akaashi’s attentive eyes, which he would have sold his soul for in any other circumstances, Kageyama gawked until he blurted, “Did you know polar bear fur is see-through?”

“I —” Akaashi’s smile broadened, and he slouched down further into his seat. “No, I didn’t know that. Thanks for sharing.”

Kageyama blushed deep red as he looked back out the window, but his mind strayed back to that platform, to Furuya. 

As soon as they returned to the school, Kageyama made a beeline to the power strip full of phone chargers. Once he had enough juice to power his phone back on, he sent a quick text to his newest contact. _Did you make it on your bus okay?_

The answer was almost immediate. _Yeah. It came a few minutes after you left._ Kageyama closed his eyes and took a deep breath, grateful that he had not been lost without wise senpai around to collect him, but more so that the two of them were both able to escape the situation not only unscathed, but with a new friend.

 _So what animal is your favorite?_ Furuya messaged. 

Kageyama launched into a bizarre frenzy of thoughts on how and why animals were afraid of him, but every word eased strains of stress from his shoulders. By the time he fell asleep with his phone next to his face, Kageyama wondered if they were able to teach each other something after all.


End file.
